SEASON 10 (Complete Overhaul)
Following Season 9, Ribera Official Bought out Next Ex Tee and Decided to do a complete Overhaul of the product introducing new stars new brands (KCW and The Roar) and new Champions(Womens and 2 Tag Titles). KCW would crowned Finn Balor as there World Champion, Samoa Joe as there Million Dollar Champion and American Alpha crowned as there Tag Team Champions. The Roar would Crown The Big Show as the Undisputed Champion, Alberto Del Rio as there MidCard Champion and The Dudley Boyz as there Tag Team Champions. With both brands sharing the Womens Championship. Extreme Rules * Finn Balor© def. Samoa Joe© in a Champion vs. Champion match to Retain his World Championship * Big Show© '''def. Shinsuke Nakumura * '''Bayley def. Alexa Bliss to become the 1st Ever Womens Champion * Samoa Joe© def. Edge * Sheamus '''def. Alberto Del Rio© * The '''Dudley Boyz© def. Fa-Breeze * American Alpha© def. The New Day Following Extreme Rules Paige def. Bayley© to become Womens Champion. Capital Punishment * Bray Wyatt def. Big Show© * Finn Balor© def. Sizzle * Becky Lynch def. Paige© and Bayley * Samoa Joe© def. Barron Corbin * Alberto Del Rio 'def. Sheamus© and Tye Dillenger * '''The Colons '(Formerly Los Matadors/Del Rio Clan) def. American Alpha© * '''The Dudley Boyz© def. The Ascension Money In The Bank * AJ Styles '''def. Bray Wyatt© after cashing in his Money in the Bank Contract, to become Undisputed Champion. * '''Bray Wyatt© def. Big Show * Finn Balor© def. Zack Ryder * Paige def. Becky Lynch© and Sasha Banks * Goldeberg 'def. Jinder Mahal after answering his Open Challenge * '''Big E '''def. Samoa Joe© * '''AJ Styles '''def. Alberto Del Rio, Neville, Karl Anderson, Rusev and Shinsuke Nakumura in a 6 Man Ladder match to become Roar's Mr. Money in the Bank * '''Sami Zayne '''def. Barron Corbin, Eddie Guerrero, Kane, Dean Ambrose and Austin Aries in a 6 Man Ladder match to become KCW's Mr. Money in the Bank ''Following Money in the Bank, The King of the ring tournament began with the 1st round, Quarter and Semi Finals taking place on KCW and Roar with just the Finals comming at the PPV. King Of The Ring * '''Dolph Ziggler def. Neville and Goldberg in the Finals of the King of the Ring Tournament * AJ Styles© '''def. Bray Wyatt and Alberto Del Rio© * '''Finn Balor© def. Sami Zayne after Zayne Announced his Money in the Bank Cash In Advance * Paige© and Emma went to a No Contest * The Colons© def. The Usos * The Dudley Boyz© '''def. Cesaro & Sheamus * '''Big E© def. Mojo Rawley (From Hype TV) in an Inter Promotional match Following King of the Ring, Eddie Guerrero def. Big E© to become Million Dollar Champion, Whilst The Usos def. The Colons© to become The Roar Tag Team Champions. SummerSlam * Dolph Ziggler def. Finn Balor© in a match where if Ziggler lost he would be fired. * Seth Rollins def. AJ Styles©, Bray Wyatt, Kevin Owens, Shinsuke Nakumura and Cesaro in an Elimination Chamber match * Jazzy Gabert def. Paige© * The Usos© '''def. The Dudley Boyz© in a Tag Team Unification match * '''Alberto Del Rio© def. Eddie Guerrero©' '''in a Unification match * '''Team KCW (Samoa Joe, The Rock & Roman Reigns)' def. Team Roar (Goldberg, Sheamus & Karl Anderson) in a 6 Man Tag match * Patrix Perkins 'def. Malcolm Dart in a CAWserweight Championship ''This Would be the End of the Official Season, but a one off Special was Announced with some of the best talents from past and present. Wrestle Fest * '''Christian def. Curtis Axel to become Legends Champion * Bray Wyatt & Bo Dallas def. Kevin Nash & Scott Hall in a Elimination Tag Team match, Bray Wyatt was Sole Survivor. * Sizzle def. Alberto Del Rio in a First TIme Ever match * Dolph Ziggler def. Seth Rollins, Cody Rhodes and Shawn Michaels in a Non Tittle 4 Way * The Anarchists def. Feed Me Gore in a Surprise Tag Team match * Brock Lesnar def. Triple H in there 'I Quit' Re-match * Drake def. The Undertaker in a WrestleMania Re-match * '''Kofi Kingston '''won The 20 man 'Thankyou' Battle Royal against: Cesaro, Neville, Konnor, Goldust, Tazz, X-Pac, Festus, Tommy Dreamer, Tyson Kidd, Tyler Breeze, Mojo Rawley, Rob Van Dam, Sami Zayne, The Egg, John Cena, Heath Slater, Darren Young, Sheamus and Fandago.